Life in Poseidon Land
by Briankrause
Summary: Wyatt, the straight guy on the block is down for a ride that is going to turn his life upside down. What happens when he gives his heart away to a kid he met in an Island...FULL SUMMARY INSIDE. CHAPTER 4 HAD BEEN UPDATED
1. Wyatt Halliwell

_**Life In the Poseidon Land**_

_**Full Summary: **Wyatt, the straight guy on the block, who attracts tons of girls with a movement of his eye lash is down for a ride that is going to turn his life upside down. _

_Meet Wyatt Halliwell, Smart, Sexy, Attractive, Hunky, and every girls and boys dream. Those who are around him knows the amount of girls he slept were countless. But what happens when unexpected things happens, what happens when he give his heart away to a mysterious kid, he met in a unknown Island. _

_The problem for Wyatt Halliwell, not only it's a boy, he fell in love with, but he seemed young too…so would he get his love of his life or would he move on, not knowing what could've been. _

--------------------------------------------

Piper Halliwell and Paige Matthews sat in the living room of the Halliwell Manor. Both sat there in silence, glancing at the clock every once in a while, as they both waited for their boys to return from the party they went to without telling them.

Somewhere from the manor the grandfather clock chimed indicating its past one clock. The sisters looked at each other, knowing that the boys are not coming back anytime soon.

"They are not coming are they?" Paige asked her sister who sat there looking at the fireplace.

"No, I don't think so," Piper said getting up as she made her way to the kitchen as her sister followed her to the kitchen.

"Well, I should be getting home……since…," Paige said as Piper turned the kettle on. "HENRY COOL IT, I AM COMING HOME," Paige shouted looking towards the ceiling, while Piper tried to keep her face serious.

"Is everything alright?" Piper asked as Paige seated herself near the counter, while Piper moved around making them a cup of tea.

"yea, except the non-stop ringing in my ears," Paige said taking the cup from a sister who offered it.

"Well, then you should get home, If the boys drop in, I let you know and Henry Jr can sleep in the spare room for tonight."

"Thanks Piper, I am beat, so when Henry gets here, make sure he doesn't orb anywhere, just call my name, I be here soon as I can, got it."

"Yup, got it," Piper said as Paige, as she dissolved in swirling orbs. "Paige.….my cup.." Piper said as she watched the orbs disappear through the ceiling.

77777777777777777777

In Amsterdam, near the red light district area, in a Local pub. Music is blazing as everyone danced and partied through the night. The entire pub reeked with alcohol, but the party goers didn't mind, as they crushed their body with their partners as they danced to techno beat.

"Hey, there handsome," said a brunette with a glass of margarita in her hands. "is this seat taken?"

"No, help yourself," Wyatt said as the girl smiled before seating herself beside him.

"So….what's is your name?" The girl asked him as her eyes travelled around the blonde man before her, where few minutes her eyes lingered on his package.

"Wyatt Halliwell," Wyatt said as the girl smiled looking at him seductively.

"Wyatt…nice name," said the brunette extending her hand towards him. "I am Cherry, you know like the fruit…Cherry."

"Right, yea, I getcha," Wyatt said smiling as the brunette rolled her tongue around her bendy straw.

"You are not from around here are you?" Cherry asked as Wyatt shook his head. "Where are you from?"

"uhm…States," Wyatt said as Cherry nodded with a smile.

"American huh I like your accent," Cherry said looking at Wyatt before waving her index finger towards him to come closer. "I never slept with a American before," Cherry whispered in his ear before pulling away with a smile.

Just then Wyatt heard a loud crash behind him, turning around he saw his cousin Henry Jr, drunk beyond belief, trying to get himself up from the broken table, he seem to have crashed into.

"Excuse me," Wyatt said to before making his way to Henry Jr, who seemed clueless about what's going around him. "Shit, Henry, I told you not to drink too much."

"Wy…is that you….No I…..I didn't drink too much, honest, I just have one bottle of Bacardi, that's all." Henry said looking at Wyatt before hurling his guts out in Wyatt's trainers.

"Great, that just great," Wyatt said as he looked at everyone, while Henry hurled more causing Wyatt to close his eyes.

777777777777777

"Are the boys home yet," said a soft voice as Piper Halliwell turned around to see her husband standing at the staircase.

"No, they are not," Piper said as Leo made his way downstairs and seated himself next to his wife. "I swear to god, if they are both drunk, I am going to ground Wyatt's ass, till…"

"Relax…" Leo said as Piper gave him a stern look. "Where is Paige?"

"She's gone home, Henry apparently cant seem to sleep without her," Piper said as Leo smiled. "And what you doing up?"

"I couldn't sleep without you next to me," Leo said as Piper rested her head in his chest, where she dozed off unwillingly, followed by Leo.

77777777777777

"Come on Henry, move your ass," Wyatt said as he dragged Henry down the narrow streets of Amsterdam. Its really dark around them, with full moon for the light, which seem to cast a ghostly light upon the streets. "Shit Henry, stop dragging your feet," Wyatt shouted as Henry heavily slumped over his cousin.

"Wyatt…" someone shouted as he turned around to find Cherry coming out.

"Hey…" Wyatt said turning around as he tried to stop Henry from chewing on his Jacket.

"Here is my number, give me a call," Cherry said writing her number on piece of paper before stuffing it into Wyatt's jeans pocket, lightly brushing against his package. "take care…" Cherry said before disappearing off into the pub.

"Who waas that….was that Penelope?" Henry mumbled as Wyatt dragged his heavily drunk cousin to a nearest alleyway which they used to orb in. "Where are we going?"

"Home," Wyatt said firmly as Henry smiled, however before they could reach the Alleyway, Henry orbed both of them out.

**_Hey Guys, I hope you All Enjoyed this Chapter, I know there isnt much to go on, But trust me, you get the concept in the next Chapter...Hopefully, so Dont froget to Review._**


	2. The Island

**_First of all, huge thanks to those who reviewed, and those who have just added me in their Alert, I am really dissappointed._**

**_Anyways for the Characters, Pictures of them will be put up in my profile, as each new characters are introduced, so Far, Henry Jr and Twilight pictures are up in my profile, check it out, gives you a image._**

**_Enjoy this Chapter. _**

**_-----------------_**

Somewhere in the Atlantic ocean, in an uncharted island where no mortals have yet not know the existence of this pleasant and peaceful Island, where summer is all year along, with animals and nature has been flourishing side by side without the interference from the humans.

In this Magical Island, somewhere in the forest opening, were two figures, playing in the white beach in that warm night, with the moon and stars for their light, which was shining its ghostly light upon the Island, with the help of the stars which twinkled in the sky like little diamonds.

"How can one find more enjoyment in little things such as these? Said the male figure as he made a sand castle with bare hands. "Then playing with Piscis"

"Well, one can only wonder," Said the female figure with a little laughter.

The male figure looked up as the moonlight reflected his handsome feature, he had a beautiful emerald eyes that could pierce anything, his dark raven hair, which widely swayed around him in that night breeze, with his muscular toned body of a swimmer.

The female on the other hand, looked as if she has been craved out of fruit, with her pale milk skin, her rosy cheeks, her green mystic eyes and her long dark red hair which trailed all the way down to her torso.

"Yes, one can only wonder," replied the guy as he got up and made his way to the large rock that sat near the rock cliff that's over looking the sea.

"Christopher, what is the sadness in your eyes, that I see?" she said as she got up and made her way to her brother, who shrugged with a far away look as he dug his toes into the white sand beneath him.

"I only wish for once to see the humans that Delphinidae speak so much about," Chris said as his sister looked up into the moonlit sky. "Twilight, I wish, just once that you would take me there."

"You know, I cannot do such thing," Twilight said as Chris looked depressed by the reply of his sister. "Father forbidden us anywhere near those creatures."

"Do not assume they are dangerous creatures, just because we were been told by those who have less contact with them," Chris said flicking the sand off his toes. "I heard that those creatures are one of the kindest creatures that exist."

"Christopher, you do not know anything about those creatures and their true nature," Twilight hissed as she combed her hair with her hands. "If it were not for those creatures, our mother would still be alive today, so do not misinterpret their selfishness as their kindness."

"I still believe, not all humans are murderous as Labyrinth describes them to be," Chris said as he walked around the sand.

"It does not matter, our kind and humans are not meant to be," Twilight said climbing over the rocks, which were overlooking the sea, where two dolphins jumped over each other, playing with each other in the silent night.

"One can never argue….." Chris began but they were interrupted when stars like lights appeared, as they gathered in one place in front of them, as they shone like diamonds before the lights taking the form of two humans.

"Humans," Twilight hissed as she jumped into the water, while Chris who was surprised and startled ran and hid behind a large rock just in time for those two figures to turn around to face the sea.

Chris couldn't believe it, for the first time in his life, he actually standing few feats away from a human...but not only one but two humans. Chris couldn't help but feel excited by his discovery. He can see to his right, the open sea, where his sister was hiding nearby the rock, looking fearful, Chris did not understand what harm these humans can cause them, just then he heard them speak.

"Wyyy….Wyy…where are we?" said the little figure, who seemed unstable as he hung on to the taller figure. "Dis…doesn't look like the manorr….why does Aunt Piper….have sand in her living room?"

"You idiot, we are not at the manor," said the Tall figure looking around him. "Where the hell did u orb us, Henry?"

"Me…I didn't orb, you liar….you did." said the small figure as he let go on the tall figure only to meet the sandy ground. "Owww….I am Okay…"

"Aunt Paige is gonna kill me," said the tall figure as he tried to lift the small figure from the sandy ground, who seem to be moving his hand and legs down.

"Look Wy….sand angelllss…" Henry giggled as Wy lifted him up from the ground.

Chris couldn't help but giggle at the humans, since these humans, they seem very clumsily yet amusing at the same time. Chris couldn't understand how Labyrinth's can describe them as the vicious monsters. Chris also noticed the two looked very different from each other, one is very tall, with sand like hair, with red and black upper body and blue below his torso and his feet were dark brown. The small figure on the other hand, had a very dark hair, with black upper body, and dark legs with white and black feet. Chris was confused, he didn't understand how these humans who look so different, get along with each other peacefully, while his kind always fear of the humans, cause of their appearance.

Chris turned back to find his sister waving towards him, calling him to get back, however Chris was far too amused with these two humans to leave, so he stayed and watched as the tall figure continued to struggle with the small figure.

"Come on Henry, get up, let's go," Wyatt said as he tried to lift the kid before him.

"No….I am not cumin….I-I….need to pee." Henry said as unzipping his jeans; however Wyatt dropped him as Henry hit the sandcastle Chris made earlier. "HELP…I m trapped…..in quick sand…Wy, help me, I am dying….WYATT……save me…"

"Shut up you Moron, you are not dying," Wyatt said as he took few feats away from Henry to look at the view before him. Chris on the other hand couldn't help but laugh out loud, when he saw the little figure, waving his hands up and down, calling for help, but then realised he made a mistake when one of the humans called out.

"Whose there?" Wyatt shouted looking around him carefully.

"I am here…" Henry shouted waving his hand like a frantic child.

"Shut up Henry," Wyatt said slowly making his way towards where he heard the laughter.

Chris on the other hand crouched down very low beside the rock, holding his mouth, hoping for the human to turn back. Chris can hear the human, whose feet crunched the sand beneath him as he took each step towards the boulder he was hiding behind.

Wyatt looked aroud him carefully, he can swear that he heard laughter, somewhere from here, but no one was around, just then he noticed the two dolphins nearby the seashore, with a shake of his head, Wyatt chuckled to himself. Even the dolphins are laughing at him.

"So what are we doing here?" Henry shouted as he looked up at his cousin. "Are we meeting someone?"

"Get up man, lets go," Wyatt said as Henry titled his head to look past Wyatt's legs.

"Who's that?" Henry asked as Wyatt turned to look at nothing but the sea and the dolphins.

"Come on man, you are already seeing things, lets get you home," Wyatt said lifting his cousin up when he heard voices, whispering to each other.

Chris on the other hand who was hiding behind the rock, realised that he lost his mother's bracelet and at once fear gripped him.

"Chris lets go," Twilight whispered from the nearby rock as she saw the two humans are facing away from them.

"I cant, I lost mothers chain," Chris whispered back, close to tears. He knows that it must be at the beach, but he can't go looking for it, until the humans leave.

"What…how can you lose mothers chain," Twilight hissed at her little brother. "Do you not know how precious that chain is to our father?"

"I know…But I am sure, I must have dropped it in the sand," Chris whispered back, as his emerald eyes shone in the moonlight with tears.

"If father finds out you have lost mothers chain, he is going to be very furious."

"please twilight, I cannot return without it. Please will you search the seabed for me," Chris whispered as Twilight looked at her brother, who seemed very upset for losing the chain. However her thoughts were interrupted when one of the human made his way towards them, quickly she pulled herself down and hid behind one of the rocks.

"Twilight….Twilight…" Chris whispered as he felt someone watching him from his behind.

Wyatt slowly made his way to a point where he heard voices, however when he reached the first boulder, the voices stopped whispering. Wyatt looked around him carefully as his blue eyes searched his surrounding, he can see no one around him, except the cliffs, the sea, the dolphins, Henry, the forest. Wyatt can feel that something strange is going on in this Island, so with the thought of getting him and Henry out of this place, Wyatt turned around, when he heard someone whisper, which stopped him dead on his tracks. Turning around slowly, he made his way to the boulder, where he can hear the voice.

_**THANKS FOR THE REVIEW** **Especially to:** **JustAnAmateur, Marcus1233, Zacarane, Spellspinner777, Born-to-be-a-shocker, Angelkat2502, Lexi-Charmed, Embry and Piperspeanut**_


	3. The Mysterious Kid

**_Hey guys, Thanks for the reviews, I hope in this Chapter you guys get a little bit of an Idea of who or What Chris really is, so Anyways enjoy and Dont forget to Review._**

**_-----------------------------_**

Wyatt who reached the boulder wasn't expecting to find a kid hiding there. He seemed around the age of 16 or older and what's more the kid was buck naked, crouching by boulder. Just then the kid turned around, as Wyatt saw what he must admit to be the most beautiful emerald eyes he has ever seen in his life, which shone like a gem in that moonlight. Wyatt also didn't miss the fear and the sadness that radiated from the kids eyes.

"Are you okay?" Wyatt asked just as the kid fell back against the another boulder, looking fearfully at him. "Its okay, I wont hurt you…" Wyatt said holding his hand up to show that he means no harm.

Chris who wasn't expecting the human to find him, fell back against one of the two boulder he was hiding in-between before getting up, trying to get back away from the human. He wasn't terrified, he was scared but same time curious about the humans. He saw the human, holding his hand up telling him he wont hurt him.

"Are you okay?" Wyatt asked the kid again, who looked at him deeply, but didn't speak. "can you understand me?" Wyatt asked figuring the kid must not have understood him, Wyatt moved his hand down so fast, Chris who wasn't expecting this jumped back. "Hey relax….See…I wont hurt you…I promise…." Wyatt said to the scared boy.

"CAN…YOU…UNDERSTAND….ME?" Wyatt said making slow movements with his hands to show what he was saying. Chris didn't know what to do, he can see the human is really beautiful, well compared to the men he have seen, all the men he ever came across are down right ugly, except his father, but then again he is the son of God.

"OF COURSE I CAN….what do u think, I am deaf?" Henry shouted as Wyatt shook it off.

"Where do you live?" Wyatt asked the kid, who was looking up at him and just as the night breeze blew through making the boy shiver. "Here, take this, you must be cold" Wyatt said removing his jacket as he slowly extended to the terrified kid.

Chris watched in amazement as the human shed his top black skin to hand it to him. He didn't know humans can do this, then again these humans appeared out of star lights.

"Here, take it," Wyatt said holding it front of him, as Chris carefully watched him with his emerald eyes, before slowly, very slowly he extended his hand to take the black skin. Chris was amazed when his fingertips touched the skin, there were soft, dry and warm. They weren't wet or slippery, Chris took the black skin and studied it carefully, it seem to have two holes and one large rip in-between, he didn't understand why the human handed this to him, but he was very curious. He turned the skin upside down, but then again, nothing happened, it didn't change or anything, not knowing what to do, he looked at the human, who seem to be smiling.

"You wear it," Wyatt said moving his hand over his head. Chris who saw this, placed the skin on top of his head, hoping to see what the Human meant, yet, there was no difference, they were bit uncomfortable, but it kept his head warm.

"You are not from around here, are you?" Wyatt asked as Chris looked at him, as he slowly shook his head. "I can see…come here, I show you how to wear it." Chris immediately looked scared, he doesn't know why, he can feel that this human will never hurt him, yet he was scared to get…close.

Wyatt noticed the fear that danced in the kids eyes. "I promise I wont hurt you," Wyatt said once again as the kid looked at him, before, slowly in a snail pace, he moved towards Wyatt.

Wyatt slowly extended his arm and took the jacket off the kids head and held it open for him. "Put one hand through here and the other one here," Wyatt said as Chris looked at him, not moving, but studying the humans face, which has soft features, his beautiful ocean blue eyes, his perfect white teeth…they were so white, he never seen anyone with white teeth before, and his breath smells so refreshing, like the morning air of the sea.

Right then all Chris wanted to do, huddle with the human, since he can see the human was built, not like his father, but he is built, and very handsome, and right then, Chris felt something inside him stir as he looked into the blue eyes and the smiling lips.

Wyatt couldn't help but smile at the kid before him, since he seemed so innocent. The wet hair, the milk skin, the emerald eyes, Wyatt had to admit this kid was beautiful, with most feminine characteristics than men, but then again that's what makes him beautiful.

"Here I help you," Wyatt said as he helped the little boy wear the Jacket, who seemed very curious, since he would look at the Jacket then he would look at Wyatt. "Feeling better?" Wyatt asked as the Chris looked surprised, since the skin was so warm, it kept the night breeze off his skin, it was warm, and soft against his skin and he liked it very much.

"Wy…I don't feel so good….man….I feel so fucked up…," Henry Jr shouted, as Wyatt turned around to see his cousin, on the sandy beach, creating more sand angels. Chris on the other hand, glanced back to find his sister nowhere in sight. Fear taking over him once again, he turned back to the human, who also turned his attention back to Chris.

Wyatt who turned back saw the fear once again returned in that emerald eyes. "IS everything alright?" Wyatt said, Just then one of the dolphins in the ocean started to make a noise, which pretty much sounded like clicking. Wyatt watched as the emerald eyes before him widened with fear and before Wyatt can understand what was going on, the kid took off towards the cliff.

"Hey, what do you doing?" Wyatt shouted as Chris stopped near the edge of the cliff to study the human's face, whose features were filled with fear for some reason. Chris couldn't help but smile and with one wave of hand, he jumped into the inviting water as his body plunged deep into the water. Wyatt on the other hand couldn't believe what the kid have just done, so not wasting another second, he climbed the rocks to rescue the boy, however when he reached the edge of the cliff, he saw the kid bob back up again, as he looked up at Wyatt with a smile.

Wyatt also noticed something strange about the kid, but before Wyatt can register, the kid divided back into the water as Wyatt saw something he wasn't expecting, he saw a pair of fin, which disappeared into the water with the boy. Wyatt stood there few minutes waiting for the boy to surface again, but the water stayed calm, there was not a single ripple on sight, the ocean was calm.

_THANKS FOR ALL THE REVIEW**, ESPECIALLY TO :** **Spellspinner777, coral86, KB22, Piperspeanut, SilverWhiteDragon, JustAnAmateur, born-to-be-a-shocker, Lexi-charmed, MelindaHalliwell, Angelkat2502, Zacarance**_

**_Anon Reviewer: JamesPotter - Thanks for the review, I will update high school Sucks sooon. :D_**


	4. Down Under

**_Hey guys I hope you all enjoy this Chapter, Pictures of the new characters and other creatures, are up in my Profile, so take a LOOk, I hope you all like who I chose to be Chris's Father. :D Enjoy._**

**_----------------------------------------_**

The moment Chris dived into the water, he felt the sensation of being transformed. Beneath his eye lids, another layer of transparent skin slid down as his surroundings became clear for him to see in the water, his legs were pulled in together, as scales erupted from his skin, as his feet enlarged into pair of fin. At back of his tail, another long fin emerged and his ears morphed into mini fins.

Chris came out of the water just in time to see the human standing near the cliff, who looked as if he was ready to jump into water, but with one final look at the first human he ever came across, Chris dived back into the water, moving his strong muscular fin above him to get himself deep into the water, however half way across the bottom, he turned and looked up as he saw the blur shadow of the human up on the cliff, as his shadow reflected upon the water by the Moonlight.

Just then one of the dolphins came, as it swam around him before poking him with its snout, as it made clicking noise. Chris replied back to the dolphin with the same noise as both of them communicated in the depth of the sea.

(_**Translation)**_

"My Prince, I advise thee to return to the Palace at once," Delphine said as he and Chris began to swim deeper into the sea in that night, with the moonlight piercing through the waves to cast upon them a ghostly light just as the jacket he was wearing came loose and fell to the sea bed. "Your sister have returned, in the fear of the human harming you."

"Oh sea spirits," Chris cursed under his breath as he moved his powerful fin to swim faster as the dolphin struggled to keep up.

"My Prince please wait for me," Delphine wailed, moving its fin trying to catch up the Merman.

"Delphine, I am going slow just for you," Chris said looking at the mammal, who moaned but still carried on, trying to keep up with Chris.

"I cant …" Delphine moaned as Chris growled slowing down.

"Delphine, Please get your blubber moving, because I am pretty sure, once twilight tells father what happened, he is going to unleash a hurricane."

"I am well aware of that, my prince, but in the future, I will appreciate, if you do not call me names, it hurts."

"I try"

"good"

"Now move it"

"Slow down, I do not have powers like you possess, I cannot swim faster like a speed of light."

"Well, then I bid you night, cause I for one do not want to be the cause of storm that could rip apart the entire ocean," Chris said before moving his strong tail and with one movement, he was off like a bullet in that night sea, leaving the bewildered mammal on his own.

"Prince…….Prince…" Delphine said looking around him, as he peered into the darkness, trying to see if Chris comes back, but everything around him was eerie silent, just then he saw something move, slowly a shadow approached him from the darkness. "SHARK…" with a high pitch scream, he took off to the surface where the moonlight was strong.

-----------------------

Chris was swimming so fast that the water before him was creating bubbles as he ripped across the calm water, travelling at the speed of light. Soon he came to the graveyard of the ocean, in other words, the lifeless zone. The water around him was gradually getting dark to the point where its pitch black and he couldn't see anything before him. Chris held his hand out, just as a beam of light shot out of his palm, brightening the ocean bed before him.

These are the parts of the ocean, where little sea creatures fear of entering, since they do not know what lurks in the dark. They do no have anywhere to hide since there were no corals exists in this part of the ocean, where light barely touches. Chris can see that his bright light immediately attracting little fishes.

Chris saw the white ground beneath him move once in a while as fishes which are hidden beneath the sand, move when the lights were cast upon them, it like they were trying to hide themselves from the dark. Chris can also saw fishes that lurked in that lifeless ground, fishes with lights to attract preys to them or fishes with sharp teeth or those who are venomous. Chris always get the chills around these ground, he didn't know whether its because he was sacred of the creepy looking creatures or cause of the cold.

Chris began to swim faster as he felt the oxygen level go down and the pressure built, he knew for the next couple of minute, he have to swim without no oxygen, since half way through the graveyard, the temperature in the water changes, so the mermaids change according to them.

Chris begin to swim deeper to the point, where the sea bed was no longer there, except it went to the earth, into darkness. Chris sharply turned downwards as he began to swim towards the darkness as he felt himself transform while the water around him became beyond cold.

Chris blinked his eyes for a final time, as a layer of thick transparent skin, between his eye lids formed, protecting his eyes, as the skin stopped him from blinking. His upper body, his skin slowly begun to change into scales, just like his tail.

Chris swam deeper into the ground, where he saw nothing but darkness around him. He could see the climbing rock cliff's at either side of him and once in a while he would come across things that are thrown by humans, stuck in-between the rocks such as old metal cylinders, or ships that once use to carry humans. He never seen an actual ship that floats on the water, only the ones that are sunk.

Chris began to swim even deeper as his scales slowly thickened and they began to change colour to the point where the luscious blue greenish scales were replaced by grey and black scales. Chris swam even deeper to the point where no humans or creatures ever knew it existed and to the point where even his light wasn't powerful enough to withstand the darkness that engulfed them. Just then out of darkness a long tentacle came whizzing and wrapped it self around Chris making him scream, as the creature pulled Chris into the darkness.

(_**Translation)**_

"Let me gooo," Chris yelled as the tentacle lifted him and stopped in front of a giant eye.

"Who goes there?" boomed the voice sending shivers down the spine, but Chris immediately knew who this creature was, he is the gatekeeper of the palace, who protects the kingdom. Chris can remember a funny story that his eldest sister told about Kraken. How humans call him the giant squid, the one who was supposedly to be myth for them.

"Kraken its me, Chris," Chris said as the giant watery eyes slowly studied the little mermen in the little light before letting him go.

"Prince…where is thy sisters?" Kraken asked looking at the little merman who swam around the tentacles.

"Have you seen twilight pass by?" Chris asked as Kraken used one of his tentacles to rub its head.

"Twilight…who is that?" Kraken asked as fishes emerged from the bottom, each glowing in that dark, lighting up the place, well enough for Chris to see that Kraken is hidden inside a cave within the rocks, only half of his body was visible, with few of his hands moving around in the darkness.

"My sister," Chris said as he remembered how Kraken cant remember things for a long time. "Its alright, Kraken, I am going home."

"Be well my Prince," Kraken said as Chris gave him a nod and began to swim deeper into the ground. Soon his scales disappeared, turning back into his skin, as the thick layer in his eyes, slid back in, as the cold water turned warm, and then a gold light emerged between rock.

Chris swam deeper as the light became brighter and brighter, till the point where he had to close his eyes to adjust to the bright light. When he opened his eyes, he saw his Mere kingdom. He saw the golden palace stood out in the middle from the vast number of coral houses that surrounds the Palace. He can see mermaids and merman swimming in and out of the city, dolphins, sea horses, and many other tropical fishes swimming around. Chris took off as he began to swim into the city, where he saw few mere children cooking what seemed like seaweed in the small lava pool, which can be found all over the city, as it warms up the city from the cold water.

Chris swam into the city heading to the palace as the children waved at him.

(_**Translation)**_

"Hey Guys, Have you seen Twilight by any chance?" Chris asked as the three mere kids pointed their fingers towards the golden palace. "Thanks." Chris said as with one movement he was off like a rocket.

The moment he reached the palace front door. He looked down at his tail and waved his hand, as the two fin, morphed back into his feet and as for his tail, they split in half to form his legs, however the luscious green blue scales didn't disappear, they were there, just in the form of his legs instead of his tail.

Chris landed on the white marble for the steps, as the mereguards bowed, but Chris was in rush to get inside, he didn't greet them back as he usually would, instead he just ran through the solid gold door, as if it just an illusion. Chris skidded stopped on the other side of the door, with his wet hair falling into his eyes and water dripping from his body. Inside the place, its dry as anywhere you will find on earth, anyone can pass through the door, except the water as they were enchanted to form a barrier.

Chris looked before him, as he saw the vast white marble hall, gold pillars going up to support the high ceiling, which had drawings upon them of Cumulus clouds and his father and mother, whom both were painted as If they were looking down on them. Chris not wasting another second, looking around, he took off in a run as he headed straight to the throne room, where most likely for him to find his father and sister. Chris took a sharp turn around the corner, hoping he was not too late.

He turned around many corners around the place, it nearly tired his legs out, however after what seemed like hours of running through the palace, Chris came to the throne room.

Chris flunked open the gold doors, just in time to see a flash of lighting followed by a thunder and smoke filled the point where the lighting struck. Just then he saw his fathers gold trident emerge from the smoke, followed by the mighty Triton, the son of Poseidon, step out.

_**THANKS FOR THE REVIEW GUYS...ESPECIALLY TOO: **Lexi-Charmed, JustAnAmateur, Melindahalliwell, Born-to-be-a-shocker, Angelkat2502, SilverWhiteDragon, Zacarane, Spellspinner777_

_**Anon Reviewer:** Piperspeanut - Thanks for the review, Yup he is a merperson, more scenes with henry is still to come. :D_


	5. Still Figuring it Out

_**My Apologizes for the delay in updating this fiction, since It wasn't easy to get my muse to work as I had so many stories going on at the same time. So hope you guys enjoy this Chapter and I will update another chappie, soon as I can. Promise. **_

**CHAPTER FIVE - STILL FIGURING IT OUT!**

"Father," Chris shouted as Twilight turned her attention to her brother, who seemed to have appeared unscratched. Relief flooding through her being, she inhaled deeply.

Chris looked at his father, his large muscular toned body, his short yet dark beard, with blue glistening scaly legs. Like Chris, the scales of his father's appears from his waist to down below to his knees, where it disappears to mould back into his smooth skin, giving the appearance of tight spandex stretched to its limit and his gold trident, which sparked power emanating a glow.

Triton looked from his son to his daughter.

"Is there something wrong Twilight?" Triton asked his daughter since she had called him from the Olympia, regarding her brother that he had to immediately relinquish his talk with his father to come down to earth.

"Its…." Twilight started not knowing what to say, since the first thing that popped into her head was to call her father, when she was panicking.

"Forgive me Father, It was my fault," Chris said as Twilight looked at him and shook her head with a warning glare, knowing if Chris were to mention about the humans, then they would be forbidden for eternity to ever return to the shore. Triton looked at his youngest child, who slowly approached him.

"We were playing and I've hidden myself very well, that Twilight feared that I may have gone missing," Chris said with a smile yet his fear showed through, in worry of angering his father. Triton looked between his two children; both seemed very scared, this only brought smile to his face. Triton retreated to his golden throne and gestured his children to come.

"Come here," Triton called out to his children, whom both approached his throne. "Sit," He said as the two took a seat at either side of his Throne's arm, which are especially created for his children to be seated, well for his youngest two, while the other two are given their own throne.

"Forgive us, if we have troubled thee," Twilight said looking at her father, who shook his head with a smile.

"You four are never a trouble, Do not fear me my child, For I am thy father, thou may have summoned me from my father Poseidon, but thou have summoned me, in fear of thy missing sibling, for that I cannot be shown fury towards thee." Triton said stroking twilight's hair, who smiled. Triton then turned towards youngest child Chris.

"Forgive me, I did not mean to cause any fear," Chris said looking at his father, who rolled his eyes. Out of all his sisters, Triton has to admit that it's the boy that's more like his mother.

"Go and Play, Coryphaena was searching for thee at the mist of cloud in the sub-mine pool." Triton said as Chris nodded, with that he ran out of the room with his sister.

-------------------------------

Wyatt stirred slowly to the loud bangs that came through his bedroom door. Trying to shut the noise out, he turned his head around away from the noise, yet the banging still carried on followed by a shrill voice.

"Wyatt Matthew Halliwell," Piper's voice shouted from the other side of the room. "Open this door at Once," warning threats came from the eldest witch, while the two half whitelighters slept through.

"Wyatt…" Piper shouted while Wyatt buried his head beneath his pillow. Just then the blonde witch heard a loud blast of explosion, which caused the twice blessed to shot up from his bed, creating an energy ball.

"Where's the demon," Henry Jnr shouted from the camp bed. However both witches noticed and realized what has caused the loud explosion. At the entrance of the bedroom, the eldest charmed one was standing with a smug smile, while the door, well half of the door swinging on its hinges, while the rest littered the floor.

"Jesus Mom," Wyatt said with a shake of his bed, before falling back on the bed, while her nephew on the camp bed already retreated under his duvet, which buried him completely out of sight.

"Henry, Wyatt" Piper shouted as Wyatt slowly waved her off before burying his head beneath the pillow since both of them were reeling from the effects of the alcohol, that they from last night. "Henry get up," Piper shouted as Henry whined.

"Aunt Piper….Please," Henry whined as he buried himself deeper into his sheets.

"Don't make me call your mom," Piper threatened her nephew whose voice whined from beneath the sheets. "Wyatt, get up….NOW!" Piper bellowed causing both young witches to sit bolt up in their bed, half asleep not knowing what was happening. "Care to tell me what time you boys got home last night?" Piper asked them she saw her nephew going back to sleep, while her son followed his suit.

Piper narrowed her eyes in anger, hating the fact that she is being ignored by the young witches. She surveyed the room for something that she could combust, which later can be fixed, however her thoughts were interrupted when her daughter walked into the room.

"Oh god, they are still sleeping, get up you two…" Melinda said lightly shouting as she looked at her brother and her cousin.

"Get Lost Shrimp," Wyatt muttered as he pulled his duvet over his head, trying to get back to sleep. It's bad enough his mother disrupting him from going to sleep but this annoying shrimp is even worse, its like adding fuel to the flames.

Wyatt cannot remember what time he and Henry came home but it must be around four or five in the morning. Since Henry decided to orb him all over the place and when Wyatt took control to orb them home, Henry's orbs either pulled away to orb somewhere new or they played around in the sky, dancing back and forth, as Wyatt chased after him.

"Mom," Melinda said gesturing her mother to come near, before leaning in to whisper something in the eldest witch's ear, causing the witch's lips to curve into smile.

"Alright, then Boys, it's your choice but no breakfast for you two," Piper said as she got no response from both male witches. "Oh Melinda, sweetie, can you run along downstairs and keep Fiona company, she must be on her own."

At this both Halliwells boys moved, lightly to show they were aware of the talk that is taking place between Piper and Melinda.

"Oh Yeah, I feel sorry for her, she said her water pipe broke and she is looking for someone to fix it," Melinda said to her mother, who tried not to laugh as she noticed both boys lifted their heads off their pillows beneath their duvets to listen.

"You better take her a towel, she is soaking wet downstairs," Piper said as Paige entered the room.

"Are they still asleep?" Paige asked as Piper nodded with a smile. "What's going on here?"

"Oh we were talking about how Fiona was downstairs, after her water pipe broke," Melinda said as Piper rolled her eyes towards the boys. Paige noticed both boys seem to be listening carefully.

"Didn't you see her Paige?" Piper asked as Wyatt peeked through looking at his aunt.

"Oh yeah, poor Girl, what kind of outfit is she wearing, practically see through," Paige said and the next thing the three witches heard was, loud bangs and clanking as the two witch-lighters, scrambled to their feet and rushed out, trying to shove each other out of the way as they ran downstairs, their footsteps echoing loudly.

"Boys," Melinda said with a shake of her head as they heard the Male witches call out for the Hot blonde next door girl. "What do they see in her, I don't know?" Melinda said before leaving the room.

Piper looked at her sister. "Three words," Paige said to her sister. "Blonde, Busty and Leggy," Paige said as Piper nodded, knowing that nowadays including her son are after girls that look like they walked out of the catwalk. Then again she cant blame her son cause if he was to marry one of them, then she would have a very beautiful grandchild.

With a little chuckle, the sisters made their way downstairs.

------------------------------

Henry Jnr looked at the beautiful angel that stood before him; she was dancing before him, as her red flowing silk danced around her in an unnatural breeze. She glided towards him with her soft petal for lips curving towards him, Henry felt himself lean into the kiss just as….she yelled out his name.

"Henry, Henry," Voice shouted as Henry looked up at his mother, while he felt something slide off his face and hit the plate beneath him. Henry Jnr looked around him in confusion as he found himself sitting at the breakfast counter.

"Whar…what, happened," Henry said as he felt his brain pound against his skull. "_I'm never going to drink again."_ Henry Jnr thought to himself as he saw his mother give him a stern glare, while his sisters muffled their laughters.

"Hen…I think you got something up there," Patty said indicating his cheek area, as Henry felt the stickiness of the syrup on his stubble. Just then his father entered, as usual with a hug and a kiss from his wife, he took a seat next to his son, who gulped, while his mother served him breakfast.

"What time did you get home?" Henry Senior asked his son, who mumbled something under his breath but looked at his mother, pleading with his eyes to back him up. "Well?" Henry senior said taking a forkful of pancakes, while Henry Jnr looked towards his mother before making lot of hand gestures, that confused Paige but she did pick up on few of them, which were;

"I got drunk,

Getting Strangled,

Getting shot in the head

He will kick me out,"

That's all Paige understood so far before stepping in for her son.

"Er…Henry stayed over at the Manor at last, the boys had a sleepover," Paige said as Henry senior looked at his son, who nodded enthusiastically, causing Henry Senior to roll his eyes, he knew what happened, yet what he found so amusing is that his son don't have the guts to stick it out, like his sisters. Then again, Henry Jnr is like his father, while the girls are more like their mother Paige.

"Oh mom, we completely forgot, but can you guys sigh this form please," Charlotte said handing a pink slip to her mother, while Patty handed her form to her father.

"What is this?" Paige asked looking at the form, while Henry's eyes skimmed over his daughter's permission slip.

"It's a Permission slip, for the Alcatraz tour." Patty said looking at his father, who nodded, while Paige raised her eyebrow.

"Is it the same one that your aunt Phoebe warned you about dead ghosts hitchhiking on people?" Paige asked as Patty nodded.

"Yup, but we already got our Exorcism Potion," Charlotte said as she reached into her bag and pulled out a small Green vial to show to her mom.

"Well, you got a pen?" Henry Senior asked as Patty held her hand out. Swirling orbs appeared in form of a pen, which she handed to her father, who took the pen with a shake of his head. Eighteen years of being married to a Witch, he still finds it hard to wrap his head around Magic.

Henry Jnr saw his parents scribble their name down on the piece of paper and handing it to his sisters.

"Be careful," Henry Senior said to his daughters as both nodded, before planting kiss on either side of his cheek, with that both of them dashed out of the room. Henry Senior also got up, kissed his wife, ruffled his son's hazelnut hair and walked out. Once the kitchen was cleared, Paige turned her attention to her son, with her arms perched at either side of her hips.

--------------------------------

Chris twisted and turned in his over grown Clam shell, that's his bed, for some reason he cannot sleep, although its night, he cannot sleep. His head is swarming with the image of the first kind human he ever came across, well in contact anyway.

Of course Night and Day has been enchanted across Atlantis, just like on earth. In the Morning, the lava Pools burns brighter and warmer with the added sunlight given to them by the gods in Olympia, hovers above the city. At night, the pools are reduced to a soft glow enduing the darkness to spread across, yet the palace, itself glows at night to give a steady light and anywhere across the kingdom the palace can be seen, in its soft glwo. However although time has been enchanted below, its been reserved to oppose the human world above, so if the sun comes out in the Human's world, then night time falls upon Atlantis and it changes back, so when night time falls upon human world, the sun rises upon Atlantis. Its one way, the gods came up with to keep the merpeople down below so they would not be captured by fisherman.

Chris sat up and looked towards the Water bubble towards the other end of his chamber. He got up and made his way towards the water bubble, where he perched himself before the bubble, as his image stared back at him.

Chris began to compare his image with the Human, to see how much their kind resembled his. His facial feature looked the same yet not identical, nose, eyes, mouth, ear fins….wait, the Human didn't have a ear fin, he had normal ears, Chris's hair is different colour, then again, both humans had different hair, just like both humans looked different yet the same. They had arms, like them and legs too. Chris wondered if they do have tail, then again all the humans his eldest sister Aqua drowned would've survived if they had tails, so that kind of ruled his doubt out on whether the humans have tails, but what bothers him most is that, If they looked the same, then why does his father forbid them and claim they are evil vicious creatures. Then again, his father informed him of how humans were created in the gods image, so they do not look like humans, it just humans look like them. After many minutes of drifting by in his own questions. Breathing out one of his shrill sigh, he made his way towards the Large opening in his room, that overlooked the castle. Thinking about the human he came across in the island, Chris sat down and leaned against the seaweed pillow.

Chris stuck his hand out to feel the cold water rush by his skin, he knew the waters are enchanted to form a barrier around the Palace and they cannot enter the palace. Often Chris used this as his quick getaway when the guards come to escort him to the studying chambers.

Chris looked up and thought about the beautiful moon, he saw in the human world and how the sand, felt around his legs, Chris wanted to explore that little Island that day, however Twilight insisted that they stay near the shore, incase of something were to happen. Chris shook his head and looked below at the beautiful coral flowers, sometimes he wondered about the Human world and how it would be to live up there. He has heard many stories about those who have went up there to see the Human world, some spoke to the monsters that rode the sea, while others spoke of the beauty. Chris had seen some of Human's creation that sunk to bottom of the sea, both the good and the bad, which only made him think how sinister they must be, that only scared him at his younger age. He always feared of being taken away by a Human for being a naughty merman, that's what his Nanny Flora often tell him and he still kind of fears that.

Once he thought that humans must be good and fought with his eldest sister Aqua, only for her to prove him wrong. She took him to dead zone, only for him to realize that they weren't in the dead zone, they were in a normal seabed, only Humans have killed everything in the ocean bed with their creations by dumping them into sea, he saw barrels with odd scary images, tubes and other things. If he could cry underwater, he would've done that day. That's when he realized how vicious humans really are and he started to hate Humans. However they were soon changed as he grew up and heard various stories from others, especially from the storyteller of the Kingdom, Agnita. She told him stories about good humans and what they have done, how they looked after one and another and how they risk to save creatures that are defenseless or to protect against them. Chris slowly learned that humans may be evil but not all are evil.

Chris sighed again and looked down just as he saw his Father's chariot leaving the kingdom. Curiosity took over the Merprince as for what reason his father leaving in middle of the night. Not wasting another moment, Chris stood up and stepped through the opening out to the kingdom. The moment his body hit the water, he felt the familiar sensation of being transformed, as his legs erupted in scales to form his beautiful tail that every mermen envy of.

Chris sharply turned around flexing his tail muscle and swam down to the ground where there is a less chance of him getting spotted by the Palace guards. The King is up to something and the young prince is going to find out.

_**THANKS FOR THE REVIEW – Especially to: Lexi-charmed, Piperspeanut, SilverWhiteDragon, Du1387, WyattxChrisLover, JustAnAmateur, Spellspinner777, Zacarane, KB22, Born-to-be-a-shocker, Risingphoenix05, Marcus1233, MelindaHalliwell, Lux Fati, Faith Bonskie, The New Lost Boy, Skyinthenightslove & Kasey 123**_

_**Thank You all for you review, hope you enjoyed this Chapter. **_


End file.
